Cooter Kick
by theeoflittlemorals
Summary: Edward is famous, Bella is not. She shows up at all of his events and eventually one of them was bound to give in. A birthday O/S for now for a dear friend of ours.


HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA!

Amber and I thought of you a little bit today and decided to write you a little one shot...This story will probably eventually continue, but not sure when.

For the record, we don't own any form of Twilight, except for Books and Movies :)

* * *

Edward Cullen.

A man of mystery, a man every woman in the world wanted and that every man wanted to be.

He had the world at his fingertips, and was the highest paid actor in the world at the moment.

His newest movie Cooter Kick, was set to come out in a few weeks and the premieres and events were all starting.

Cooter Kick was an original idea, and was his first in this kind of role. He played a senior in high school, and was your typical jock. His friends, who were played by Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty played jocks alongside him who make fun of the nerdy girl in school, played by Rosalie Hale. Long story short, they are complete assholes to Rosalie in the movie, and Edward comes to her defense, saving her and eventually falling in love with her.

Being that I am a diehard fan, I have been to every event that has been in my area where he has attended.

I've even been lucky enough to meet him on more than one occasion.

I struck gold, a second time, by being the winner of a contest. The contest prize was front line tickets to his newest movie premiere. Whereas my other friends had to wait only God knows where, we got front row. Hopefully I would be able to see him again because he was a better person than I could have ever imagined him being.

He was kind, sincere, and overall a genuine man. He even let me rub his head. , one of the times I met him. Yep, envy me ladies! I have felt, and can describe in detail, what the lustrous Edward Cullen's hair felt like.

In fact, just last week I went to an event where I ran into him again and he asked me for my last name. "My full name is Bella Swan." I told him.

In return, he told me he would remember that for next time.

Well next time was finally here, and I was bound and determined to find out if that was true or not..hoping he would hold true to his words.

I stood outside anxiously awaiting for the stars to start walking the red carpet.

Celebrities were passing left and right in some of the most beautiful clothes you could imagine.

That was when I saw him.

That copper hair of his was sticking up everywhere, towering above everyone.

"There he is!" my best friend Alice yelled from behind me.

She was with me at every single event, but he had never seemed to take any interest in her.

"EDWARD, EDWARD!"

"EMMETT!"

"JASPER!"

That was the majority of the things you heard, screams all around us.

It was deafening.

Being that they were such amazing people, famous or not, they stopped to sign as many possible signatures as possible. They were just before our group, and I felt myself getting excited. I was gonna give him shit if he didn't remember who I was.

"EEK! Bells, they're right there! I can literally reach out and touch them!" I have no idea why Alice always got like this considering this wasn't the first time we saw them. "I wonder if Edward will remember you this time!"

"We're about to find out." I smiled at her.

"Well well well, if it isn't my friend..What was your name again?" He looked straight into my eyes, you could see the humor bouncing around.

The fans were staring. Looking to see how I happened to know this beautiful man.

"Well fine then, if you truly don't remember me, then I'm not going to support any of your future movies." I laughed at him.

"BELLA! She didn't mean it, swear! She will go to every movie you ever star in! I will force her if I have to." Alice rambled from behind me.

"No no, it's perfectly alright. I know exactly who she is, her name is Bella Swan and I told her I'd remember that the last time I saw her."

I stood there in awe, I didn't think it was possible for a celebrity to truly remember a silly little fan.  
"Bella can I ask why you didn't try to get tickets inside for the premiere?" He asked, his sinful voice just going straight through me.

"Easier said than done when everyone in the world wants them."

"Ah. But you see it's all about who you know in Hollywood, my dear friend."

"Yes, but I know no one, which is why I end up out here at these events. These tickets are easier to get to." I laughed.

"That is where you are wrong Miss Swan. ALEC!" he barked over his shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" He asked as he instantly appeared.

"Get these two lovely ladies some seats inside so that they can see the premiere would you? Oh and switch some seating around, I want them near me. In fact, put them directly next to me. Move whoever was supposed to sit there." Damn, he was hot when ordering people around.

"Uh Sir, the seats next to you are your parents." Alec rambled.

"I honestly don't care. My new friend, along with her friend will be my dates for the evening. Move them. They can bitch at me later for it." He said to him calmly.

"What. The. Heck!?" Alice yelled. "Are we really going inside?!" She was jumping up and down.

"That you are, beautiful friend of Bella's."

"Edward we really need to get you inside and seated. Are these two ladies joining us or what?" Someone said from behind him.

"That they are, Tanya, that they are." He smiled at me directly, while talking to her.

"Well ladies, I think your dreams have come true. Lets hop you over these barriers so we can escort you inside." The woman he called Tanya said to us. "SECURITY!" she called.

The fans were in an uproar. No one understood why two girls were being escorted over the barriers. From other friends I had here, I received a text saying two girls were being removed due to them being stalkers. Oh if only they knew.  
Before I knew it, we were in a giant theater that housed every celebrity that you could possibly imagine. It was so unreal, and something I could have only dreamed would happen to me.

"Bella come on, we have to sit before the movie starts. After is when I will have to mingle with everyone. I'd love for you to join me at the after party if you wanted to. You too Alice, I want to introduce you guys to my friends."

Was this really happening?!

Sitting down in between Alice and Edward, I was shaking with nerves. Quietly, we watched his movie, that I couldn't stop laughing at.

While the movie was extremely entertaining, I kept glancing at Edward, just to make sure he was real. Every time I looked at him, he was looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. It made me tingle knowing he was looking at me too.

Soon, the movie was over and he received a standing ovation from everyone in the crowd, including me and Alice.

Edward was blushing. He was in awe of the fact that people liked the movie being that it was the first of its kind.

He grabbed my hand and darted for the door, but before he got too far, I grabbed Alice. He made his way down long hallways. He must have known where we were going because before I knew it we were inside of a private room.

"O-M-G! THAT WAS INSANE!" Alice squealed. "I cannot believe that we just sat through that!"

"Hey Alice, I know this is sounds weird, but get out." Edward said to her, looking dead serious.

"Uhm, what?" She questioned.

"Go three rooms down, theres something there for you." He smiled.

"Oh, well then! Better jet!" She said rather quickly while dashing out the door.

"What was that all about I asked him?"

"Oh, Jasper texted me during the movie saying she was hot and he wanted to meet her."

We both laughed at that.

That was when the room seemed to get instantly smaller, and hotter. Before I knew what was happening, he was directly in front of me, breathing rather heavily.

"You look beautiful tonight Bella, I'm glad I ran into you tonight. I was actually hoping you were going to be here."

"Oh really now? Why's that?" I questioned him.

"Cause there's been something I've been dying to do since I saw you last time." He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine.

I stood there out of pure shock, not knowing what to do. Then, he pressed a little bit harder, slipping his arm around my back, pulling me closer, and pressing harder until I responded.

Out of nowhere it was a full on make out session. His tongue wrapped around mine. My back pressed against the wall, and my hands in his hair.

His mouth went down to my neck, and he was starting to undo my shirt.

"Edward, Edward wait stop." I said to him out of breath.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. I can't have sex with you. I know nothing about you." I said to him.

My legs were still wrapped around him, I could feel how hard he was.

"I don't want just sex. I want to know you, feel you, just be with you."

What the heck was he saying?! Did he really want this?!

"Stop questioning what I am saying Bella. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the last time I saw you."

"I always think about you." I said rather too quickly and slapped my hand over my mouth causing him to laugh.

"Don't worry it's okay. But I do have something to ask you."

"What's that?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Can I have your number so we can get to know each other more?" He smiled. That's all he wanted?

"Of course you can Edward."

"I'm glad you come to all of my events."

So am I, Edward, so am I.


End file.
